Bring Me To Life
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: A strange new girl arrives at Green Grove, Danny is first to notice her. There's something about the girl that drives him crazy, but when the people closest to him start to go missing, this girl is the first suspect. DANNYxOC
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own twisted or the character Callie Ross.**

**Okay so this is my first Twisted fanfic and it will feature a relationship between two of my favourite psychopaths/sociopaths **

**Danny Desai & Callie Ross.**

**So Callie is from my favourite movie... Killing Daddy if you watched it, your awesome it was lifetime fabulous! If not I advise you do it's on the lifetime channel which sadly is only available in America I think :( **

**But Callie is played by my idol Elizabeth Gillies (for those who don't know she played Avan's girlfriend on Victorious before he was on twisted) **

**I've only recently watched Danny, Interrupted. So this will sort of be a little AU cause every episode something weird happens and it totally changes the story so let's just say everything is happy again and it's the break between when Vikram was found in the 'car crash' and before the police starting getting suspicious. **

**My authors notes won't always be this long, promise. **

He wandered home, stumbling around the streets. It was late, around 12 at night. Not many people were around, a few drunks and some tired workers driving home after work. His house was still a few blocks away and he needed to rest his feet.

Danny stepped inside the warm cafe his hands starting to hurt from the change in temperature. He made his way over to a table and sat down feeling a sudden rush of pain to his feet as they rested.

A young waitress stood by the counter writing in her notebook. Danny looked at her closely, a new worker. She was gorgeous, her dark brown hair fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing bright icy blue colour. And her dark red lips had a glossy texture.

Her eyes fluttered as her hand moved up and down the page. She had a tired but haunting look about her.

Once she'd noticed Danny sitting at the table she placed her notebook down and walked over.

"It's quite late don't you think?" She greeted him smiling warmly.

Danny paused unsure how to answer, tell her why he was so late or just agree and embarrass himself.

"I just snuck down here for a bite to eat" he lied casually "And a break from my parents"

The girl smirked "Parents?" She questioned "As far as I know, you only have your mother left" her voice was sharp but intriguing.

"You are Danny Desai?" She added "Aren't you?" He nodded.

"So either you are lying to me or you think I'm stupid." she shot "Which one?"

"I was lying. I don't know where I was I just woke up and tried to walk home, stopping by here first" He confessed.

The brunette smiled satisfied. She took a seat in the booth facing him "Callie" she said. He arched his eyebrow meaning for her to explain.

She extended her arm "Callie I just started work here" She introduced. He shook her hand formally.

Danny smiled "I like you Callie" he said smugly. Callie smiled back "And I like your smile Desai" she flirted "I'm here every weekend" With that she stood up and retreated back to the counter she was standing by previously.

"I was gonna order something" Danny told her from a distance. She looked at him and smiled "Oh honey, you can have whatever you want" she replied in a sexy tone.

Throughout the week Danny couldn't stop thinking about Callie. Every time he went to that same cafe, he tried to look out for her forgetting she only worked on the weekends.

Just his luck one Friday afternoon when he was walking lonely around the streets. The familiar girl he thought he wouldn't see again, was sitting on the bench. Again with her she had that notebook. Danny quietly snuck around behind her trying to read her writing. "Callie?" He asked. She flipped around with a fright, shutting her notebook.

"Danny" she smiled after finally settling her beating heart. "What are you doing here?" She seemed concerned but interested for such a little question.

"I live here" he told her, she laughed "I'm pretty sure you don't live on a bench"

They both laughed and joked around for a while. "You look cold" Danny pointed out and that she was, freezing to death. Callie nodded.

"Why don't you go home?" Danny asked "It's only gonna get colder."

Callie shook her head "No, I lost my key and I have to wait until the landlord can get another one" she shoved her book into her black bag.

"Why don't you stay at my house" Danny offered genuinely. Callie smiled but shook her head "No, I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything happening" she said, "I'll just find a bar or something" the thought of her being at a bar made Danny's throat go dry.

"No way, you are not going to a bar and it's way to cold for you to be out" Callie just laughed at him "I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself"

With that she picked up her bag and walked off, she pulled her dark cardigan closer and tighter to her freezing body. It started to rain lightly not badly but enough to drive people back inside and out of it. Callie had no choice. She wandered through the rain trying to find a place to hang at until she got news of her key.

As she walked around the streets in her tight blue jeans, thin black t-shirt covered by a black cardigan and her black boots that didn't stop the water gushing at her freezing feet. She was earning creepy looks from perverted men hanging out in parts of the main town, she hated it. Callie swore to herself that the next place she saw would be the one she went into.

Callie was quite soaked when she walked into the bar, it was filled with people of all ages mainly 20 and up but either way she felt a little more comfortable than if it were only older men.

Being underage, Callie couldn't drink any alcohol although she did seduce the man into sneaking some into her drink.

"Your quite young to be in here" The man beside her at the bar observed, Callie smiled "What an observation" she gasped sarcastically before taking another sip of her drink and finishing it. She frowned and shook it a little.

"How about I buy you another" He offered, Callie was about to shake her head but instead an idea came into mind, "Would you mind?" She questioned.

"For you, I wouldn't mind doing anything" he told her flirtatiously. Callie tried her best to laugh seductively. The man seemed middle aged maybe in his 30s.

He continued to buy her drinks for another hour and when she was completely drunk, he decided it was his chance.

"So you need a ride home?" He asked, a drunk Callie smiled and giggled "Yeah" she said. "I'll drive you, follow me" he said smiling to himself. A giggling Callie followed him, and once they were standing by his car, the man walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her causing the drunk teenager to giggle even more.

"You wanna come to my place?" He whispered in her ear, Callie didn't respond she just giggled and smiled. The man took that as a yes and opened the car door.

"Leave her alone" A voice came from behind making both the man and Callie jump. She turned around to see who it was. Danny.

"Take your hands off her" Danny demanded. The man let go and stumbled back "I didn't mean any harm" he defended. Callie began to giggle, she pulled a puppy dog face and walked up to Danny "Come on Danny, he wasn't doing anything bad, just buying a few drinks" she began to giggle even more.

"Come on Callie, we're leaving" Danny said ignoring Callie's giggles and keeping eye contact with the strange man.

Now it was Danny taking Callie to his car. "You need to be more careful" he told her, Callie, after regaining her normal personality, just scowled "I had a plan you know" she said returning to her normal self leaving Danny stunned "You were- Drunk- but what?" He couldn't put his words into a sentence "I'm a great actress" she responded "I don't drink" she laughed "Well maybe a little, but after one glass I just gave them back while he wasn't looking"

Danny laughed "Callie, you are a devious person, but so insanely intelligent" he joked. "So what was this plan?" He pressed.

"Well, I was gonna steal his money" she murmured, if it was anyone else Danny would've been stunned but this was Callie so instead he laughed "Steal his money?" He repeated, Callie nodded "I've done it before" she said.

A bit later they arrived at his house. "You live here?" She said as she stepped up to the door "Yeah, where do you live?" Danny questioned confused, Callie just smirked "In a run down apartment, that costs more than it should" they both laughed.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Danny asked, Callie shook her head "I've had enough to drink, if you know what I mean" she joked.

Callie continued to explore the place. It was quite fancy to her, she grew up in a huge mansion in Philadelphia. Her father sent her away, well not really she left, it was hell sharing the house with him.

Karen came down the stairs surprised to see a girl standing infront of her. She looked the girl up and down trying to decide what to think of her "Hello" she greeted, Callie smiled politely, "Hi uh sorry if I woke you up, Danny invited me here" she explained. Karen just smiled back "That's okay, if you need anything I'll be upstairs" she began her walk back up to bed she couldn't help but wonder. Who was she?

"Callie?" Danny called, she walked into the kitchen "Yeah?"

"Have you got your key yet?" He asked, Callie shook her head. "I haven't been told yet so no"

"You can hang out here until then I guess" Danny told her, Callie smiled and followed him to the couch where they sat down.

Normally Danny didn't invite girls he met at restaurants over to his house, but there was something about Callie, it felt like she understood him. He liked the way she laughed and how she smiled she never took anything too serious but never took anything too lightly. He was starting to fall in love with a girl he had just met, a girl who he had no idea about but she made him feel like he did.

"So where are you from?" He pressed, Callie shrugged.

"I'm from Philadelphia" she answered casually. Danny smiled "Why did you come here?" He questioned, again Callie shrugged.

"I left because no one understood me, I was always left out. My father has no respect for me, my half sister was always better than me and I guess I just needed a fresh start" she explained. She sighed and threw her head in her hands. "I didn't think it would be this hard, he told me not to leave but I had to" she felt like breaking into tears, no one ever asked for her story, no one had ever cared.

"Daddy issues?" Danny asked, Callie nodded "Same," he responded "I know how you feel"

Callie's phone buzzed at her, she looked down at the screen.

'Got your key Callie, it's at the front desk waiting for it's beautiful new owner'

Callie cringed, she hated the guy. "Alright that's my signal to go" she said, "I'll drive you home" Danny offered.

Callie smiled "Thank you it's quite far to walk."

She told him the place and he knew it immediately. He drove there and as soon as Callie was about to step out of the car, she pressed her lips to his, oddly enough he loved every moment their lips touched. Something just felt right about it.

After a few seconds Callie pulled away and smiled at him. "Pick me up here at 9 tomorrow morning" she told him, "Don't be late."

A smile kept creeping up on Danny's face as he drove home that night. When he got home the first thing he did was grab his phone

'Hey Jo, you still up'

'Barely, what's wrong?'

'I just met a new girl and I was wondering if you knew her'

'Whats her name' Danny smiled before writing her name.

'Callie' on the other end of the texting, Jo feared that name, her heart felt like it was in her throat she wanted to keep Danny away from this girl at all times.

'Callie Ross?'

'Yeah I think so' she hadn't told him her last name.

'Stay away Danny that girl is dangerous'

'Dangerous?' The thought of Callie being dangerous made him laugh, she was a kind sweet almost innocent like girl.

'She's psycho'

'No she isn't, she's harmless'

'Stay away there something you don't know about her'

'What don't I know?'

...

**oooh I promise it will get more interesting as the story goes on, Callie is hiding something and maybe Jo is as well, who knows!**

**so I know it seems very DannyxCallie at the minute but there will be more Janny and Dacey to come as well as others *wink* Rico *wink***

**and Danny seems OOC I know but he is in loooove cause really who doesn't love Callie she's gorgeous. **

**Please R&R**


	2. False Accusations

**disclaimer: don't own Twisted or Callie Ross.**

**this chapter is shortish**

* * *

"Remember I told you about that new girl, Callie?" Mr Masterson asked Jo, she nodded "Well someone told me to keep an eye on her, she's dangerous" he explained. Jo tucked some hair behind her ear and pulled a puzzled face.

"Who would say that?" She questioned, her father sighed.

"I don't know, it was an unknown number they just hung up after"

"Can you track it?"

"No, it's been erased. I want you to stay away from that girl though and keep Danny away as well"

"Can I meet her first though, I wanna see what she's like"

"She's dangerous Jo, avoid her" Mr Masterson went to walk away.

"But what if she's not?" Jo asked,

"Then you'll be safe"

"She'll be left out, maybe this person who called was a brother or an ex who hates her"

"And maybe they aren't Jo, maybe she's psycho"

"It's just going to turn into the Danny problem again"

"No it's not, he's not a murderer and you knew he wasn't"

"But you didn't! Give her a chance, please"

Mr Masterson stormed away, leaving Jo behind in an aggravated mess. Tess came to her daughters aid.

"What was that about?" She asked, Jo frowned.

"There's a new girl and dad thinks she's dangerous"

"Dangerous?" Jo sighed.

"He got a call at work telling him, Callie, the new girl was dangerous and to 'keep an eye on her' " Jo put air quotes around it and frowned.

"Well how does he know this is true?" Tess asked, Jo shrugged.

"He's doesn't that's the thing he's just assuming this person is right"

"Well, I know your father he may be opinionated but those opinions are normally right and true, he's a good man deep inside Jo" Tess smiled "I know that you don't believe him, but he may have doubts but he's going with what his gut is telling him, he just wants you safe" Jo fiddled with her hands thinking of an excuse.

"Fine" she gave in.

Saturday morning came around and when Callie woke, she was frightened. "What happened last night?" She asked herself, her room was a complete mess, and a man was lying on the floor half naked and in a deep sleep. Callie looked at the man angrily. What had she done?

"Hey Luke, I'm here" Callie called walking into the main hall, she stepped up to the desk and looked around for her keys 'He said he left them here' Callie thought to herself.

"Callie? What a surprise" A voice boomed as a man, Luke, walked into the room.

"Where are my keys?" She demanded, Luke just laughed. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and shook them so they made jingling noises.

"This what you want?" He asked, Callie nodded and made an effort to grab them out of his hand, he was to fast and yanked them away. Callie rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

"What do you want?" She questioned. Luke had a thing for Callie you see, he adored her, well come on; who didn't.

"I want you" he told her, he was a straight forward kind of person, he got exactly what he wanted.

"Well you can't have me" she snapped, crossing her arms across her body.

"No Callie, no keys" Luke told her. Damn, she thought. He wouldn't get away with this, she thought.

"Damn, you got me" she said seductively, taking a step towards Luke, he was the same height as her, a few years older though, one or two. Luke smiled at her. She moved closer and closer until they millimetres away from each other. Now was her chance. Callie smashed her lips onto Luke's, he didn't act surprised though he just kissed her as passionately as he could. Eww, Callie thought. She moved her arms and locked them around his neck. Luke didn't get the idea and let his hands roam her body, she may have had clothes on (so far) but he didn't care.

He dragged her into his room but Callie shook her head "Let's go to mine" she mumbled against his lips, he nodded eagerly.

Callie rolled her eyes. She looked down at Luke who was fast asleep. She shrugged and pulled her key out of his pocket, as well as his wallet. She took some money out, leaving him enough not to suspect she stole anything.

Callie stepped up to her suitcase, she hadn't fully unpacked yet. She grabbed out a black vest, some matching black jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She quickly dressed herself, and did her make up.

A car pulled up outside at exactly 9. Callie quickly scribbled an apology note on a piece of paper and stuck it on Luke's face.

'Sorry Luke, last night was fun' Hah as if.

'Its not gonna work out, find someone else'

She smiled and walked out the door. Incase he takes her key again, she started planning a murder to make it look like an accident. She did not want a replay of last night.

"Hey" Callie greeted "Nice to see you showed up"

"Well it was so mysterious when you asked, I guess I just had to" Danny told her, Callie smiled. She stepped into the passenger seat.

"Okay, since I don't have a car and your such an expert on Green Grove, I was hoping you could give me a tour" Callie asked sweetly. Danny nodded.

"That should be fine"

"Jo?" Lacey asked picking up the phone "What's wrong you never call me?"

"Has Danny told you about the new girl, Callie?" Jo questioned

"No, should he have?" Lacey hadn't heard of anyone called Callie in Green Grove.

"No, just if he does, tell him to leave her alone" Jo told her firmly. Lacey couldn't help but be curious.

"Why, who is Callie?" She questioned "Jo what's the matter with you?"

"Callie's dangerous, she's bad okay" Lacey sighed

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"What gives you the right to name people like that?" Lacey pressed

"I don't, my dad does though"

"Jo!" Lacey argued

"Lacey! Listen to me"

"I want to meet this girl myself before I start labelling her"

"I haven't met her either"

"That makes it even more unfair"

"I want you and Danny to be safe!"

"By destroying some girls high school life"

"You know what Lacey, I'm done" Jo gave up "I'm done trying to protect you"

"Last time I checked you were the one didn't want to be protected"

"This was fun" Callie said as she walked down the street with Danny. "We should hang out again." They continued to walk around town, stopping by some shops that Callie found interesting, she didn't buy anything with the new money she had, she needed that for dinner.

"Don't turn around" Danny whispered to Callie, she jumped in surprise, but didn't turn around. "Get to the car now" he ordered. They stayed at the same pace but urgently walked to the car.

"What was that about?" Callie demanded.

"Someone was following us" Danny told her

"How do you know?"

"I've been followed before Callie, I know"

"Who was it?"

"The man by the newspaper stand"

Callie turned to briefly look at the man. Her throat went dry and her mouth widened.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes" she answered quietly

"Who is he?" Callie shut her eyes tightly.

"He's my father"

**sorry its so short, I'll upload faster next time.**


	3. A Daughters Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Killing Daddy or Twisted. If I did, it'd have another season :(**

**sorry this is so late... I'm not dead so please don't worry. I'm writing a lot of stories so I have a lot to do as well as homework etc. So I try my best to handle it all and update.**

**enjoy Callie and her daddy issues.**

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Callie cried. "He has no right to be here, to take over my life, he doesn't control me!"

"Maybe he-"

"Emma!" Callie shouted looking angrily at the brunette standing by her father. "Laura!" A blonde girl appeared next to her.

"Do you want to go?" Danny questioned, a bit confused to what was going on.

"Drive, just go" Callie demanded. She fell back into her seat with a sigh and focused on her nails.

_flashback_

'She stood by a statue, her faded black dress torn at the seams. At 7 years old, her eyes were covered in thick black mascara, her tear stained face powdered in concealer and her tiny pale frame, stuck to her starved body.

Young Callista stayed quiet all through the funeral for her mother, whom she deeply loved. She knew all to much about funerals, and knew that this would be the worst one yet to ever overcome in her later years. As a tall man said the final goodbyes for the young mother, Callista held back her tears.

As a bell rang out and the deceased body was lowered into her grave. Callista let out the tears she'd wanted to for so many weeks. She didn't care for comforting words nor the hugs strangers offered her. She wanted her mother she yearned for her kind voice and loving smile, deep blue eyes and soft touch.

"You did this" Callista screeched once she'd turned to her straight faced father who had shown no signs of crying or even tearing up for that matter.

"Callista" Emma, the house keeper snapped politely. She was ignored by the young girl as she ran toward her father and kicked him angrily in the knees. She bit his arms and punched his chest. Luckily for him she was only young and couldn't do much damage. Oh but wait a few years Mr Ross, just you wait.'

_End Of Flashback_

"Callie, are you okay?" Danny asked standing above her. She shook her head attempting to wake up from her daydream and reached up at her eyes to rub away the tears she hadn't noticed had been pouring down her face.

"I'm fine." She concluded. Stepping out of the car and rubbing her scarred arm. "Where are we?" She questioned blinking rapidly at the unknown surroundings.

"The back of my place" Danny told her causally. "I figured if those people saw the car they'd come looking so I parked out the back"

"Oh" was Callie's response. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. 1:30pm she groaned. "Ugh I have work in an hour."

"I can drive you if you want" Danny offered. Callie shook her head and looked down the street carefully.

"Weather's not to bad, I'll walk"

For the rest of the weekend Callie and Danny didn't meet up or even talk. She worked until late on Saturday night went home, locked her doors and slept in until 10am. On Sunday she went looking for a new dress, you can never have enough. Ran into her old therapist at work. Ignored her, ignored her and ignored her.

The clock in the room striked 12. Callie took her head out of her book and stared up at the wall. She sighed tiredly, placing the notebook down. She was the only one working at this time. Callie went over to the cash register and casually took out $20. It was stuffed into the back pocket of her jeans and she went back over to her notebook.

A man walked in followed by a young blonde girl and a older looking brunette. Callie's mouth went dry and she bit her lip so hard she took off some skin. Shit.

"I'm sorry, we're just about to close" Callie called to them from a reasonable distance. That they couldn't see her face.

"Oh dear, we aren't here to eat" The brunette smiled, "Just meet up" Callie rolled her eyes and found a key.

"Whatever, just get out of this place" she snapped. "Meet up somewhere else"

The three of them shrugged and walked outside. "Goodbye Callista" her father called behind them.

That night Callie went home and locked her door again. She hid under the covers and fell into a deep sleep. In her dreams she was with Danny. They were smiling and laughing, something drew her to him, more than anything she's felt before. But though this whole time she kept hearing Jakes voice in her head. "You're a pain in the ass Callie, have been since the day I met you"

That morning when Callie woke up she found 20 missed calls. 12 voice mails and 15 text messages.

'I'm coming for you Callie, watch out' each said. It was from a blocked number and it scared Callie more and more. She listened to the voice mails. Thankfully 1 was from Danny.

"Hey Callie, I was just wondering if you were going to school this morning?"

School. Shit! She was supposed to be at school this morning. Her first day and she was already late. Callie got dressed as fast as possible, she pulled on a dress, curled her hair and put on some light make up. She got into her car and pressed her foot onto the pedals, driving as fast as she could.

School wasn't interesting at all. She arrived half an hour late, took her 15 minutes to find her first class and sat down next to some perverted guy who attempted to look down her shirt every chance he got. Finally during first break she found Danny talking to two girls.

"Hey" She greeted, smiling as she walked up to them.

"Hey Callie" Danny gawked looking her up and down. As she joined the group, Callie felt his hand sneak around her back and rest on her hip. She watched as he looked down at her shoes. The knee high black boots were a good choice.

"Oh so you're Callie?" The dark skinned girl asked looking her up and down carefully. Callie nodded and tilted her head.

"Where have you heard of me?" She asked sweetly. Giving an innocent smile.

"Danny told us about you" The girl next to her said, looking very jealous as she watched Danny staring at Callie.

The rest of the day went on and Callie was introduced to Jo, Lacey, Rico and Andie. Not to mention Archie who tried to hit on her every moment he got.

"Why don't you sit with us?"

"No, I'm happy here"

"That's a nice dress"

"Whatever"

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"No, it's naturally blue"

"Why are you so bitchy?"

"I'm not"

"Sassy Callie"

"Asshole Archie"

Callie went home that night and sat by herself. She watched the tv for a while before going to sleep. Once she was somewhat about to fall asleep, her phone starting to shine and the sound of Evanescence played quietly. She groaned and reached over to pick it up.

"Whaaaat?" She whined hoarsely as her eyes tried to adjust to the light.

"It's Danny, Jo's gone missing" he whispered. Callie froze and suddenly she didn't feel so alone in her abandoned home.

"What?" She mumbled, blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes.

"Her father called me, she didn't come home tonight" Danny explained, Callie fell back against her pillow and heavily sighed.

"One last thing" he said. "They think it was you"

Callie heard a knock on her door. As she got up to answer she straightened up her pyjamas and ran a hand through her hair. She stretched out and walked over to open the door.

"Hello" she answered confusedly. The police stood in front of her, Mr Masterson and some back up.

"Callie Ross, you're charged for kidnapping my daughter" Callie's mouth widened in shock.

"I didn't- why would I ever- What?!" She didn't have time to finish any sentence as she was pulled down the stairs and out to a police car.

"We're taking you down to the department, where you can explain yourself" Mr Masterson said.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Callie shouted. "Please."


End file.
